


Frerard/Petekey One-Shots

by XenaGrace



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, oneshots, petekey, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaGrace/pseuds/XenaGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bc I found a lot of writing prompts that I wanna incorporate my OTPs into :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Who is the one person your protagonist depends on the most? Write a scene where this person is forced to leave them. Forever.
> 
> Pairing: Frerard (duh, everything sad is frerard)

"Is this...is this some kind of twisted  _joke_?!" I choked over my own words.

"Mr. Way, opposed to what you think, I, as a doctor, do not take pleasure in fooling my patients and/or their loved ones with negative crude 'jokes'. Mr. Iero is not going to make it. I'm sorry."

"No. No, no, no, no you're  _not_ sorry, you're not! If you really, truly cared, maybe you'd do a damned thing about this and save him!" By now I was a sobbing mess, screaming and shouting as hot tears rolled their way down my cheeks and curled under my chin, eventually precipitating the tiled floor, "You  _say_ you're a doctor,  _right?!_ Then maybe get in that room over there and  _do your fucking job_!"

"Mr. Way, please, calm down. The last thing I want to do is have to have security escort you out, and you most likely wouldn't like that either, now would you?"

I forced myself to breathe deeply.  _In, and out. In, and out._

Once I regained somewhat of my composure, I pinched the bridge of my nose and mumbled, "Why. Why  _exactly_ can't you save him? Please, enlighten me,  _doctor_."

"The bullet when straight to the center mass of his chest. Luckily, that's where it went. I'm quite surprised he's still conscious and alive at this moment, but he doesn't have much longer, I presume."

"How much longer?" I looked at him, pleading.

He sighed, quite sadly if I heard correctly, which was never a good sign, "Mr. Way, I-"

" _How. Long?!_ " I gritted my teeth. I was irritated and yet distraught and just ultimately confused about my current emotions.

"I....any minute now."

I swear to god that I felt a poisonous sharp arrow puncture my lungs, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't push out a single breath.

_He could be dead now for all I know._

"Room."

"32213."

I grandly made an exit out of the doctor's room to Frank's, my balance teeter-tottering with each step. 

*********

"You're here." His voice was breathy.

"You're dying." My voice was wobbly.

He reached his hand out, signaling for me to come to him. I lowered my eyesight to the floor and did so, intertwining our fingers rather tightly. I wasn't going to let him slip away from me. 

We sat in dreadful silence, and, eventually, I couldn't hold back the stifled sobs.

"Hey, hey honey. Please, shhh. Sweetie, don't- don't cry..." The hand I hadn't taken of his reached up and rested its spot on my cheek and I leaned into it, trying to create and structure memories of how he felt to me, how his touches were so soft and delicate like I was a valuable thing that needed such fragility.

"Please...pl-ease d-don't leave-e me...pl-please."

"I can't...I can't control any..of this, Gee. Or else...I'd stay...with you...forever."

"There has to be a way.." my voice had practically faded into nothing, the sobs only getting harder.

"You'll....be....be okay...without m-e."

"No no no no no no Frank no I won't I can't I can't I can't I can't do this without you!"

"Yes. You can."

"Frankie  _please_."

"You gotta let me...let me  _go_."

"Frankie-!"

"Gerard. Please."

I leaned in and kissed him gently against his lips and he kissed back. It was slow, filled with a silence that said  _please don't leave me_ to him and to me both. I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

"I love you, Frankie. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too...Gee... I love you...too. I love you to- I love-"

His last breath hitched in his throat and never came out.

 

 


	2. Petekey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't tell me how to live my life!"
> 
> "You're a ghost."

"Dude, hand me one of the green tea Kit-Kats," Pete said to Mikey, pointing to a bowl of Japanese green tea-flavored Kit-Kat's sitting on the couple's coffee table.

Mikey gave his boyfriend a questioning look. "Can you even eat shit? Fuck dude, can you even hold stuff without it slipping out of your hands?"

"Yes, now calm down and hand me one."

Mikey sighed, reaching into the bowl and pulling out a wrapped Kit-Kat, handing it to Pete. Pete took it (surprisingly able to do so) unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth. Mikey stared at him in awe.

"Dude, how....?"

Pete grinned, "I guess you could say I'm immortal... 'Just not for long, for loooong'," he started to sing his own song. Mikey rolled his eyes and cuddled into his boyfriends side, Pete's arm immediately going around him. It didn't feel normal and warm and smooth- no, it was cold, and transparent feeling almost, like he could stick his hand through his arm.

He probably could, but he couldn't bring himself to try.

After sitting in peaceful silence for some time, Pete broke the silence with, "I want, like, fifteen more of those things. Babe, hand me the bowl."

Mikey sat up a bit, glaring at his boyfriend. "You're gonna sick,  _babe_."

"No I won't! I'm not like you anymore!"

"No, you can't have anymore."

"Don't tell me how to live my life!"

"You're a ghost."

Pete looked down, embarrassed, "Oh yeah..."

The two still had no idea how to comprehend what exactly happened. Pete had  _died_ just a few days ago, they both  _knew_ that. But then, next thing Pete knew, he was standing next to his headstone, and then he was at his and Mikey's door, and Mikey had answered and immediately passed out after seeing his dead boyfriend standing right in front of him. And now, they were sitting there like everything was okay again.

It was just  _weird_.

Pete's eyes lit up, catching Mikey's attention.

"Hon, what are you thinking about?" he asked carefully.

"I wonder if I can die again..." Pete jumped off the couch and went straight to the kitchen, going straight for a fork and the toaster.

" PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ III DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE-"

 


End file.
